Veiled Passions
by Erni Fairfax
Summary: A story of love, passion and confusion. DU/PP Warning: contains coarse language, mild violence, lesbian relationship and sexual references


Please Read and Review! A love story about two women. Will their relationship survive?

**Chapter 1- View from Afar**

Pansy Parkinson, handsome, clever and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence and had lived nearly twenty-one years in the world with very little to distress or vex her.

She was a 15 year old student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her fifth year. The house she was in was named Slytherin and was the superior house of the school. Her best friends were Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass, as well as the hangers-on such as Millicent Bulstrode and other randoms whose names escaped her. 

As she walked up to the school hand in hand with her voyfriend Draco Malfot, she looked around at the pathectic first years who had waddled up from the boats. That oaf Hargid was usering them into the Entence Hall "Fir' ye' com' here'" 

I scoffed at him and continued to walk into the Great Hall. I swe trhe patheict Huffleopuff table, the Ravenclaw table, the Gryrfdindor table and the magincifent Slutherin table which I sat at.

Th fd ws n th tble nd w bgn t fst n t nd t ws dlcs. Pnsy wlkd t th nd f th tbl nd strtd t yll t Drc wh cld nt ndrstnd wht sh sd cuz she bgan 2 tlk n txt spk wtf?

As she returned to her seat and tried not to be bored by what dumblydorr was saying she noticed an exquisite beauty on the table whom she had not layed eyes on before. Dumbles introduced her as Proffessor Dolores Jane Umbridge. 

She was petite with a voluptuous figure, her hair was a delightful moose brown colour. Pansy always like mourse brown she thought it a good colour. Umbrige strode to the podium, her pink robes flowing out behind her. Pansy absolutely adored the fluffy pink cardigan adorned on Umbridge's shoulders. Umbridge cleared her throat with a little cough ass to interrupt dumnbeldre. 

Dumbrledore raised his eyebrows in alarm but Ummy (as Pansy had nicknamed her) did not notice. She strode to the podium and cleared her throat again.

"How lovely to see all your smiling faces looking up to me." She said in a voice like a bell. You noticed that the words seemed rehearsed and you thought that Umbridge was an interesting woman. Pansy looked keenly at Umbridge as she continued on

"Every headmasyter of theis grate skool had sumthing 2 offer. But we must prohibited progress of progress sake and prohibited pruning. The Ministry of Magic cares about all of you education and wished it to be of highest quality."

I looked across the hall and noticed that slut Hermione Geranger with a dirty look on her fist. I hissed at her and stuck my finger at her. How dare she treat the words of Ummy like that! This delightful creature that stood before us with such gentle words. 

"I hope we can all be good friends." Umbridge conculuded.

Pansy thought to herself 'We're going to be more than just friends'

Dracio Malfoye sidled over to Pansy and put his arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked, alarmed

"Please take me back Pansy." He replied meekly

"No! I don't love you anymore Draco." 

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeee" he whined

"NO!" Pansy screeched. "HELP HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

Millicent Bulstrode came thundering towards Draco, grabbed him by the collar and thrust him against the wall. They then began to make passionate love in the middle of the French cheesecake. The Slytherins, used to these occurrences, ate around them. 

"TIME TO GO TO YOUR DOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMSSSSS!" Dumbles yelled.

"First years follow me!" Pansy heard Draco saying.

"Oh shit, I have to show the little brats where to go." Pansy spat at herself

As she led the first years to their dormitory she looked up at the teacher table and Ummy winked at her.

You looked across the hall as you followed behind the first years to the dormintory, You were very excited about having Defesne against the Dark Arts so you could see Umbridge again. As I walked up the stairs leading down into the dugeons and our common room, I thought about her fluffy pink cardigan, her voluptuous lips and full breasts. How Pansy longed to squeeze and rub them. How she lingered to push her tongue down Ummy's throat.

Pansy slept restlessly, the effect of three blood transfusions was not good on her wellbeing and she feared what would happen if she fell asleep. Would He come? Would He do what He did to her last time?

All these questions flew around in Pansy's arm as she began to drift off into sleep, her neck throbbing violently.

"Dear, Miss Parkinson, I was absolutely miserable! By that time, it was beginning to hold up, and I was determined that nothing should stop me from getting away- and then- only think! – I found he was coming up towards me too- slowly you know, and as if he did not quite know what to do; and so he 

came and spoke and I answered- and I stood for a minute, feeling dreadfully, you know, one can't tell how; and then I took courage, and said it did not rain, and I must go; and so off I set; and I had not gone three yards from the door, when he came after me, only to say, if I was going to Hogwarts, he thought I had better go round by Professor Sprout's greenhouses, for I should find the near way quite flooded by this rain. Oh! dear, I thought I would have been the death of me! So I said, I was very much obligied to him: you know I could not do less; and then he went backt to Hannah Abbott and I came round by the greenhouses- I believe I did- biut I hardly knew where I was, or anyt thing about it. Oh! iss Parkingspon, I would rather dsone anthring thant habven had it happemn; and yet, you know there was a sorty ofd satisgfatction in seeing him behabve so pleasnantl and so kindly. And Hannah to. Oh! Miss Parkingson, do talk to me and make mke comfortable afian."

Pansy awoke the next morning and visted Snapey (whom she had a passionate affair with last year) to receive her timetable. To her dismay she did not have DADA until Thursday. She had a crappy day ahead of her. History of Magic, Transfiguration (her leas t fav Subject) at least it was with the Hufflepuffs who were stupider then she, double Arithmancy (with that bitch Hermione Granger) and Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. Pansy shrieked with the delight at the mischief she could cause in this subject.

History of Magic was the boringest subject and the ghost of a bin taught it to the pupils of Pansy's ears. Pansy caught up on lost sleep in the class, she hope to dream of Ummy as Binny droned on and on about boring goblin rebellions and giant orgys or something like that. She thought she heard the word "Roman" but she don't remember

"I'm sick of fightin'. I'm sik o cryin bout stuff I cannot change" 

"I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE YELLED AT A GIRL LIKE THIS. WHEN MY MOTHER YELLS AT ME LIKE THIS IT'S COS SHE LOVES ME. I WAS ROOTING FOR YOU, WE WERE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU! LEARN SOMETHING FROM THIS AND WHEN YOU GO TO BED AT NIGHT YOU LAY THERE AND YOU TAKE RESPONSIBLILTY FOR YOURSELF, COS NO-BODY'S GONNA TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOU. YOU ROLLIN YO EYES ACTING LIKE THIS COS U HEARD IT ALL BEFORE, YOU'VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL I COME FROM. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH BUT I'M NOT A VICTIM I GROW FROM IT AND I LEARN. TAKE RESPONSIBILTY FOR YOURSELF"

Pansy hummed "Shake Ya Body" to herself as she tried to tansfigure her toad into Tyra Banks but to no avail. Proffessor McGonagall or as Pansy called her "Mrs Mac" came up to you and said "Another 0 is it Pansy?" I yelled at her in disgust.

Double Arithmancy was almost as bad as HOM. Pansy amused herself by throwing paper at Hermione Granger, who always stuck her hand up to answer a question. That must be why her left arm had killer biceps while her right arm was scrawny and weak.

"Last week it was bra 'n panties, I prolly never do det. This week its nothin' but two strand of ribbon an a thong. Whats it gon be next week? My gramma always used to tell me. If you don't stand for nothin' 

you'll fall for anythin' and this stand I'm takin' here might just get me eliminated but Ah'm okay wit det, Ah'm okay wit det."

You squealed in delight as the Blast-ended Scoots went wild around the yard of Haggy's house. However Pansy screamed as one ran straight at her. I retreated into Haggy's hut for safety as the stoopid gryffy's helpy haggy get the scootys. 

"And what are you do-ing? Alcoholic bitch!" Hermione Granger snapped at Pansy

":O" Said Pansy in shock.

She then lunged at Granger and stabbed her eye with a Bowtruckle. Hermyown screamed in pain as the bowtruckle licked her eye juices and ate her corneas.

Pansy waddled up the steps of the castle, turned the corridor to go to the library and ran into a very interesting person.

Please Read and Review! Who will be the person she meets? No flames please! 


End file.
